She Talks to Angels
by Witchy Bitch
Summary: it just shows what length a person would go to love and be loved in return. One-Shot/drabble/PWP


**_I would like to thank banishedOne for putting up with my shit and crazy ass ideas_**.

Grabbing a handful of black hair, Kisame slowly trailed open-mouthed kisses over soft pale cheeks, to his favorite plush set of lips. A moan escaped those lips as the girl met the demon's hungry mouth. His other hand slowly pulled off her kimono, revealing pale, naked flesh beneath.

Her heart beat faster as the cloth slipped down to the ground. As always, she wore nothing underneath when she met him; a request of his.

Pulling her small frame closer, Kisame pushed Hanabi up against a tree. Moving away, he grinned as she whined at the loss.

"Poor little Hyuga, are you wanting something?"

Her white eyes stared into his black pools as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around Kisame's waist. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed her throat as his other hand went to undo his ninja pants.

Watching Hanabi tilt her head back, with swollen lips that were parted in a soft moan, Kisame felt himself harden even more, if that was possible. The seal on her forehead that her family branded her with glowed in the moonlight as she let the Mist shinobi bury himself in her soaked passage.

Hanabi let out a cry as Kisame thrust inside, reclaiming old territory. She bit at her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut, enjoying the fullness and attention he lavished upon her.

His breath was harsh as it came out in gasps, and collected, hot and humid, against the skin of Hanabi's neck, which Kisame kissed and nipped at. Moaning, the Hyuga girl pushed against the older man, rubbing the skin of her back raw against the roughness of the tree bark.

For hours, Kisame would take Hanabi to the verge of bliss, just like this, only to slow, then let her settle and struggle, before winding his toy up again. Hanabi cried out into the night, begging for what she did not know, but hoped, Kisame would give her.

Tears of ecstasy streamed down her unblemished, pink cheeks until she felt a kunai finding its way into her mouth. Looking up at her master, her eyes widened as he suddenly used the blade to gash her cheeks, cutting a smile into her face from ear to ear. This gruesome act pushed the demon over the edge into bliss, and he came hard into the woman impaled upon his manhood, filling her insides with his seed as she, herself, screamed in agony at how her pale skin had been mutilated.

Letting the young woman fall to the ground, finished with his sexual endeavor, Kisame pulled his pants up, while wiping the blood-covered weapon on his leg warmer.

"Don't have that healed," he demanded, " I wanna see the scar when I come back for you. Only then will I take you"

On her knees and in horrible pain, Hanabi could only nod in agreement, aware that her time as an heiress was over ever since the day Hinata proved to be more powerful. At that time, Hanabi was sealed by her father, and left in disgrace. Because of this, she gave herself over to the demon of the Mist Village willingly.

Wrapping herself up in the discarded kimono, she silently thanked her new keeper for giving her something to wear back. Then, Kisame bent down to his pet, and he raised up her chin, looking into blank, emotionless, white eyes as he licked the blood from the cuts away.

"When Hinata and Naruto wed I will be back for you. If you have no scar consider yourself dead to me," the older man spoke, again, in a demanding tone, making himself completely clear.

The young woman merely nodded obediently, speaking softly, "I will wait for you."

The azure-skinned man grinned to himself before shoving the young woman back down to the forest floor, his voice coming out in a confident tone, "That you will."

Gently she picked herself up not making a sound straing to keep anymore tears from excaping. Hanabi watched her master disappear into the darkness, only then did she tear a piece of the silk from her best kimono and apply pressure to the gaping wound on her face.


End file.
